Secret Flame Ch 1
by military627
Summary: Three Jedi and one certain clone trooper fall for each other. They are sucked into a life changing journey. They will be faced with many challenges in a galaxy at war.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Flame Ch. 1 By. military627

Anakin and his young padawan Ahsoka were on their way to the Jedi Temple to give a report to the Jedi council for the failed attempt to take control of the Sith planet of Korriban. "That was the stupidest idea to try to take an old Sith planet" complained Ahsoka. "Snips it was worth an attempt to take the planet was it not?" asked Anakin. "Well I for on think that the idea was..." "General Skywalker Master Windu wishes to speak to you"said Rex cutting Ahsoka off. "Well I wouldn't want to keep the kind General waiting now would I?" said Anakin sarcastically. "No sir you would not. This way sir."

XX

Meanwhile on Couriscant Anakin's secret lover Barriss Offee was eagerly awaiting his return. She was so absorbed in thought that she did not hear Jedi Master Plo Koon stride up beside her. "Good day to you padawan Offee" said Master Plo. "Oh...good morning master"said Barriss startled. "You look stressed padawan. Is there anything on your mind that is troubling you?" he asked her. "No master, nothing that I can think of."said Barriss lying. She had been thinking of her lover. Wondering if he was alright. Wondering when he would come home. Wondering when she could enjoy his warm embrace and his soft lips to her's. She had also been trying to keep their love secret from the Jedi Order and even worse her best friend Ahsoka. "Barriss if something is troubling you all you have to do is say something. Oh and by the way padawan."Plo said. "Yes master?" Barriss asked. "I know that you are a pro attachment Jedi. It is not hard to tell the you and young Skywalker are lovers." Plo said. "Are you going to..." "Your secret is safe with me young one." said Plo cutting her off. "Oh thank you master Plo!" said Barriss. "Now come padawan, join me for some breakfast."Plo said. "I would be delighted to join you master."said Barriss. Her heart longed for a nice deep kiss from Anakin when he returned.

XX

Back on the Resolute Ahsoka and Sergent Denal were having a bite to eat. " Commander you act like you haven't eaten in days." said Denal. "Thats because I haven't eaten in days. Four days to be exact Sergent."Ahsoka explained. "Oh I had no idea of that ma'am."said Denal. "Oh I didn't mind it one bit."said Ahsoka. To Denal Ahsoka seemed to be quite attractive for a fourteen year old Togruta. He knew it was wrong but he didn't care and was in love with his Commanding Officer. Ahsoka also thought that Denal was handsome for a clone, even if he was twenty and she was fourteen she felt a special connection between them. The next thing she knew she and Denal were in her quarters kissing each other without a care in the world. Ahsoka felt light headed because she had never felt love to be so sweet to her. The two had gone over the deep end having fallen in love. Ahsoka woke up the next morning with Denals' warm body laying next to hers. She was in a state of happiness which she was not used to. She had found her soul mate and was not about to let him slip out of her fingers right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Flame Ch. 2 By. military627

That morning the Resolute had landed on Couriscant at 0700 a.m. Barriss had rushed to the Jedi cruiser and found herself in Anakin's warm embrace a second later. "I can't tell you how much I have missed you baby." said Anakin with a slight sob sound in his voice. "Just stop talking. I want to enjoy this moment with the man I love. I...truly..deeply...love you...Ani." sobbed Barriss. In an instant Barriss was locked in the deepest kiss that she had ever experienced in her life. Her lover was home and with her. She did not have to worry about her lover being in harms way any longer. "Barriss you are what keeps me going when I am on another planet."said Anakin. "Ani I can't help but worry about you. I would die if anything happened to you."said Barriss. "Barriss I love you so much that I am willing to fight till my last breath to keep you safe."said Anakin. The two went to their house and went to the couch to lay together.

XX

Denal and Ahsoka were laying with each other. Ahsoka was dozing off as Denal kissed one of her montrals and stroked her head tails. Ahsoka drifted off to sleep in her lovers arms. The Sergent was careful when he got up so as not to disturb Ahsoka. The moment he had left the room Rex had strode up from behind him so quick that it startled Denal. "Captain...sir please give me a bit of a warning next time you want to talk to me." said Denal breathlessly. "Sorry soldier, but I need to discuss something very important pertaining to your rank."said Rex. Overpowered by his own curiosity Denal asked what it had to do with him. Rex laughed and said "I will tell you in about an hour or two." "Aye sir. I will wait for the next couple of hours.

XX

Somewhere in the Outer Rim General Grievous was planning an invasion of the planet Toydaria. "I want the Malevolence to meet with the rest of the fleet behind one of the Toydarian moons." said Grievous. His armor which was normally white was covered in the stains of dried blood. There was a new lightsaber in his possession. It had belonged to Nadar Vebb. He had almost ripped the young Jedi Knight into pieces. He had collected his bounty from the dead Jedi and left the Vassek system not long after the Jedi had found his secret lair. "I want the droids to be prepped for an all out attack on Toydaria and I want Master Fisto's lightsaber and his head." said the General with much anger in his voice. "Rodger rodger."said the droid commander. "I want no survivors and I want every Jedi and clone destroyed!" screamed Grievous in anger. "As you wish General" said a Battle Droid.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Flame Ch.3 By. military627

The next morning Anakin awakened to the sight of the sunrise over the skyscrapers of Couriscant. It was silent and the city had not began with the usual hustle and bustle. Barriss was asleep in their soft bed. Anakin liked to wake up early and watch his lover sleep. The sun shining on her long black silky smooth hair and her lush light green skin made her look like the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. Her face tattoos were perfect with every black diamond shape across her nose and cheeks. "I am so lucky to have a partner like Barriss." he said to himself. He then got up to get ready to go to the Jedi Temple. He had just noticed the he had gotten up late again. "Obi-Wan will kill me if I show up late to the presentation again." said Anakin. He had no time to shower which meant that he had no time to wash off the smell of sex and his lovers perfume.

XX

Later at the Jedi Temple Master Plo met Anakin at the landing platform.

"Greetings young Skywalker"said Plo as he shook Anakin's hand. "Always a pleasure to see you Master. Am I late for the presentation on the planets under attack?"asked Anakin hurriedly. "Actually you are about an hour early."replied Plo, "Anakin that is an unusual scent you are wearing. If I am not mistaken that smells like the kind of perfume Padawan Barriss Offee would wear."said Plo with great interest. Anakin thought that he had been found out. He thought that he would get expelled from the order fur sure now. A Grand Master had caught onto him. "You dirty little devils you two."Plo said as he laughed. "How did you find out about me and Barriss?"asked Anakin. "Its not very hard to read Barriss like a book. She is terrible with secrets. Master Yoda is allowing this to go on because you two are doing so good together."finished Plo.

XX

When Anakin returned home he was blind sighted. Barriss was pale and said to him "Ani...I'm pregnant." Anakin passed out and fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Flame Ch. 4 By. military627

While aboard the Resolute Rex and Denal were discussing his rank. "Well you have earned the promotion and you will accept the rank of Master Sergent."said Rex. "But sir...I don't think that I am ready for the responsibility of that rank right now."protested Denal. As Denal turned to talk to a trooper that had to speak with him Rex observed Denals upper neck. Before Denal could walk off with the trooper Rex stopped him and said"Trooper go up to the bridge, the Sergent and I have a talk to finish." "Sir yes sir!"responded the clone. "Sergent is that black lipstick on your neck?"asked Rex. "You are correct sir."said Denal sadly. "Trooper you are in deep shit right about now. We will discuss this later, but until then tell me how you got Ahsoka to sleep with you. I am impressed."said Rex.

XX

Meanwhile on Couriscant Master Luminara Unduli was running to the Jedi war room as fast as she could. "Master Yoda the Separatists are invading Toydaria right now. General Grievous is commanding the attacking fleet."gasped Luminara. "Hmm troubling this is. The planet Toydaria, fall it must not."said Master Yoda. "The senates decision it is though. Sit and wait we must."finished Yoda.

XX

Anakin was now coming to. "Ani are you okay?"asked Barriss. She was even paler than she was when she told him she was going to have a baby. "I have a huge headache baby. That and my hand feels wet."said Anakin. He looked at his normal hand to find it soaked with his own blood. "Barriss take me to the hospital now!"yelled Anakin. Barriss ran to help him into their luxury speeder. "Ani I am so sorry to do this to you."said Barriss. Anakin looked up and saw tears in her eyes. Anakin said "Sorry about what? This is the greatest day of my life. I am going to be a father. Also I passed out and busted my head open. None of that is your fault in the least bit. Now please drive to the hospital before I pass out from blood loss."


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Flame pt. 5 By. military627

Ahsoka had been walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple when she saw master Fisto coming to greet her. "Good morning young padawan."said master Fisto. "Good morning master. How can I help you?" asked Ahsoka. "Well I need a sparring partner and masters Plo, Kenobi, and Windu are all on missions in the outer rim territories. So when I heard that you and Anakin were back I thought you would like to get some saber practice in."answered Fisto. Ahsoka stopped to think and she realized that she had not sparred with anybody since she had cut the wing off of the Slave One and arrested Boba Fett. "Master it would be a pleasure to spar with you."said Ahsoka slightly blushing without noticing. "How about we race to the training room and see who is fastest."asked Kit with a small fire in his eyes and the famous smile he never seemed to be seen without. "Your on old man."said Ahsoka. Kit's smile widened as he said "I have never met a padawan so excited to accept utter defeat."

XX

All the while Denal was enjoying the new rank of Master Chief. Rex was polishing his guns and his armor gleamed in the light and they smelled of cigars. Three Arc Troopers were having a conversation with Rex. Denal quickly recognized one of the Arc Troopers and said "Commander Colt how has life been treating you?" "Well I've been shot at numerous times, um I have gotten twenty new recruits that I did not want in Rancor Battalion, and my wife is still the nagging bitch I met on Ryloth."said the Commander. "But you said that you always wanted some more troops and you got twenty."said Denal. "I said I wanted soldiers now some grunts who are fresh off Kamino."said Colt, "Aw screw it. I'm gonna go spend time with my wife." "That bad huh Colt?"asked Commander Fox. "Yeah, that bad Fox."said Colt

XX

Meanwhile Barriss had gotten Anakin to the hospital and gotten him into a room where a medical droid had started to dress his head wound. Anakin was in a state of happiness at the fact that he would soon be a father. He said to himself "I hope it's a girl". Barriss had started to walk into the room just as the med droid had finished dressing the gash on her lovers head. "You look like hell Ani"Barriss said playfully. "I wouldn't be surprised consider ing the fact that I feel like hell. But I think I will live through the night. Besides I have been looking for a good excuse for getting you alone and this news of a baby was the best thing I heard all day."said Anakin. Barriss had a dirty look in her eyes as she came near Anakin's bed. He grew an evil smile from ear to ear at her look. Barriss used the force to lock the door, close the blinds,and pull the curtain around the bed. Outside the room could be heard screams and a creaking bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Flame Ch. 6 By. military 627

Late in the evening the Jedi padawan and master continued to spar together. Ahsoka and Kit's lightsabers clashed together creating a white light in the middle of the two emerald green sabers. The two were showing signs of fatigue after the seventh or eighth round. Finally Ahsoka fell to the floor defeated and her training saber was on the ground rolling towards her montrals. Master Fisto smiled as usual and said "Don't not the Natolaun young padawan." Ahsoka said mockingly "I was just letting you beat me master. I fight hard when I am cornered." Just at that moment Commander Colt came rushing into the training room. "The Separatists have invaded the planet Toydaria with a massive fleet." said the clone breathlessly. "The council has decided to send Commander Ahsoka, General Skywalker, and Commander Barriss."continued Colt. "I will go as well. I have not been on a mission since Grievous killed my former padawan. I need to get out of the Temple before I rot in this place."said master Fisto. The Arc Trooper nodded and went to ready eight battalions to move to defend Toydaria. Four battalions headed by Arc Troopers and the rest would be headed by Rex, Gree, Bly, and Commander Fox. Each Jedi would command two separate battalions as one huge unit.

XX

Back in the hospital Anakin was removing the bandages around his head and Barriss was laying asleep on the bed. Anakin heard the door open as the Chancellor entered the room. "Anakin I have just received word that you will be taking part in the counter invasion of Toydaria. You and miss Offee will be the two Jedi leading the main assault to take control of the planet. You are to ready your men and depart to the planet tomorrow morning."said Palpatine.

"I will make sure my men will be ready to depart."replied Anakin. "Good because both Captain Rex and Commander Colt. This is a joint operation. Be ready to take command of the assault and expect heavy resistance."said Palpatine. "I will do as you asked sir."said Anakin. As they talked Barriss slowly stirred and as soon as she had seen the Chancellor she quickly pretended to be in a deep sleep. She scrambled to get up as soon as the Chancellor had left the room. "What the HELL was that about Ani? If the Chancellor had noticed me I would have been in a load if trouble!"said Barriss straining her voice. "But he didn't notice you and you didn't get into any trouble and your clothes are on the floor over there."said Anakin pointing to a wadded heap of his lovers clothes. She laughed suddenly as her face turned a darker shade of green. She scrambled to get dressed and Anakin watched with great interest as she struggled to pull her shirt over her head. "Ani I am sorry I snapped at you. It just took me by surprise when you and Palpatine were chatting together is all."said Barriss. "Well get ready sweetheart because we are going to Toydaria to help save the Toydarian home world. We are spearheading the assault."said Anakin with a grim look upon his face. The sun was setting on the hospital and setting on the army.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Flame Ch. 7

The next morning the landing areas were full of hustle and bustle. The Resolute was getting loaded and Anakin was helping Barriss give her star fighter a tune up.

R2 was standing off to the side of the two jedi and was handing them tool as they asked for them. Denal was up early that morning for an early shave. At that moment Colt walked into the room.

"Getting rid of your whiskers old boy?"asked Colt

"That and I am thinking whether or not to dye my hair blue or to just leave it black."replied Denal.

"Now why would you want to dye your hair blue?"asked Colt hoping to get something out of it

"Well I promised Ahs...uh...I mean I lost a bet."stuttered Denal.

"You lost a bet?"said Colt in disbelief

"Hey it was either this or take a trip to the local gay bar!"returned Denal

"OK lets dye that hair then shall we!"said Colt shocked by the remark

XX

Back in the landing bay of the Resolute Anakin and Barriss were finishing up with her fighter. It was a black fighter with different shades of green mixed in with it.

"That should do it hon."said Anakin

"Ani its perfect. You have such a good knack with machines."she said as she leaned down and kissed him.

Her lips were so soft to the touch that he could have stayed frozen in that position. The kiss was a short bit of pleasure for the both of them. She broke off the kiss to Anakin's disappointment. Barriss was rather reluctant to break off the kiss but Ahsoka had walked into the room and was shocked at what she had seen.

"Master...Barriss...wha...you...whats going on here?"asked Ahsoka

"Oh c'mon Snips this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing."said Anakin

"No Anakin I can expect this kind of behavior from you but Barriss? I thought we were friends. How could you do this and live with not telling me?"said Ahsoka

"Well Ahs..."

"I don't care to hear it and I don't care to see you anymore. Stay away from me! I HATE YOU BARRISS OFFEE!"screamed Ahsoka as she ran off toward the engine room.


	8. Chapter 8

Denal was sitting in his and Ahsoka's quarters when she burst through the door crying her eyes out. He was worried now. He dropped his helmet on the floor and rushed to comfort her. She saw him rushing to her and she threw herself on him sobbing. He soon put her in a warm hug.

"Whats the matter baby?"asked Denal

"I saw my master and my best friend kissing each other. I feel like Barriss just stabbed me in the back and twisted the knife."Ahsoka sobbed.

"Look its gonna be okay. I promise. You go and get some sleep and I will go and talk to your master"replied Denal with a shocked look still upon his face.

"Its not my master thats the problem. Its Barriss that you need to talk to." whimpered Ahsoka

"Well I will talk to her then. Just promise me you will go and get some sleep."said Denal

"Okay baby."said Ahsoka in an unsteady voice

XX

Barriss was running through the halls trying to find Ahsoka. She had been a fool for not letting Ahsoka know about what she and Anakin were in a relationship. Why had she been so stupid? She was running through the halls of the cruiser and ran smack dab into Denal who was running in the opposite direction.

"Ow watch out Denal!"said Barriss

"Sorry commander I... wait a minute, you are the one who has upset my girlfriend."said Denal

"I don't know what you mean."said Barriss

"You know exactly what I mean. You are the so called friend who got Ahsoka to crying her eyes out."said Denal now furious.

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?"asked Barriss

"Sure we can"replied Denal

They entered the mess hall which was empty this time of day. They both took a seat at opposite ends of a table.

"I'm sorry she had to find out like this. I was trying to think of a way to break it to her but I never found a good enough explanation. I never meant to hurt her. She is honestly my only true friend."said Barriss with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey its okay. She is asleep right now. I will tell her what you said when she wakes up. I will ask her to forgive you and to talk to you in person as soon as I can."said Denal now a lot less angry.

Just then Barriss burst into tears.

"Oh thank you."she managed to say through all of her sobs.

"Any time friend."said Denal


	9. Chapter 9

Secret Flame Ch. 9

Barriss was walking back to her quarters when she saw Anakin running up to her. He looked nervous and worried.

"Are you okay? I sensed that you were crying. What happened?"Anakin asked

"I was just talking to Denal. He wanted to know what I had done to upset Ahsoka."answered Barriss

"And?"asked Anakin

"After I told him and explained the situation. He said to me that he would tell Ahsoka what I had told him and see if he would be able to get her to talk to me. Once he said that I was so happy that I burst into tears."said Barriss

"Well that explains a lot of things and answers all of my questions."said Anakin

"So can we go and lay down now?"asked Barriss

"Yes baby, we can."replied Anakin

"Good because I really want to catch up on my sleep a bit."said Barriss

"Now how can you be the least bit tired?"asked Anakin

"Don't even try to say your not tired. What with all of the um...'late nights'... you and I have been having."commented Barriss.

"Okay good point."said Anakin

XX

And now back in Denal and Ahsoka's quarters, Denal had returned and Ahsoka had woken up. Denal went to telling her what Barriss had asked him to tell Ahsoka. When he had finished Ahsoka felt terrible.

"Oh what have I done?"asked Ahsoka

"Hey just calm down. Its gonna be okay."said Denal

"I just screamed my head off at my best friend and I didn't even know the whole story."sobbed Ahsoka

"Just go and apologize and talk to her."suggested Denal

"That sounds like a good idea."replied Ahsoka after she sniffled a bit

The Jedi cruiser was going to come out of hyperspace in exactly five hours. The troopers formed up and then left to wait for the action to begin. Barriss was still asleep with Anakin and Denal was taking Ahsoka for a 'test drive' the rest of the trip.


	10. Chapter 10

Secret Flame Ch. 10 Pain and Loss

The battle for Toydaria was over and the losses were heavy. Barriss had taken a serious shot to her chest during the first assault.(I had no idea for what to put down for the actual battle. I f you don't like it then bite me.)

"General Skywalker!"yelled Rex

"What is it Rex, spit it out."Anakin said

"Its about Barriss. The medic would like to speak with you."said Rex

Anakin then bolted to the med bay.

"Doc you wanted to speak with me?"said Anakin

"Yes, now as you know Barriss has a serious wound to the middle of her chest?"asked the medic

"Yes I am well aware of that."said Anakin

"Well I am sorry to say this but I called you here to say your goodbyes."said the medic

"W-WHAT!"Anakin screamed

"I can't do anything else for her. I'm sorry. You can take her off of life support when your ready."said the medic

"Alright...DAMN IT!"Anakin screamed.

"B-Barriss?"said Anakin

"Y-yes Ani?"Barriss said weakly

"I just talked to the medic and he had called me here to-"Anakin tried to say before

"To say goodbye. He told me about that. I am ready Ani. I had a good twenty years, the best of which were the two years I spent with you."Barriss said

"I'm gonna miss you baby."Anakin said before bursting out in tears.

**_ Five Hours Later_**

"Okay I am ready"she said

As Anakin was turning off the life support he gave her one last deep kiss.

The tale ends here

This story's sequel will be named all the shattered pieces


End file.
